twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Omron Adder
Omron Adder didn't run away to the circus. He was left there by a parent as an infant. Omron is actually the name of the circus he was dropped off at. Given his affinity for snakes, the Adder just seemed like a perfect fit. The circus was probably the least emotionally affected by the Shift, making his transformation to a Meta that much easier. His changes actually benefited his act so Omron fully embraces what has happened to him. Abilities Omron is a human/cobra hybrid. When agitated, neck muscles contract and folds of skin extend like a cobra’s hood. Doing so can compress venom-producing glands and Omron can spray this venom much like spitting cobras. The venom causes blindness and intense pain if his victim is sprayed in the eyes. Direct injection into the bloodstream causes paralysis. Any venom on intact skin will not result in negative effects. A hinged jaw allows Omron to swallow larger food portions. It also grants the space necessary for his fangs to eject the venom out of his mouth. Omron has excellent vision but does see things in motion better. This has helped him perform better in his circus acts. Snakes don’t have the best hearing, so he does have difficulty when listening to others. His forked tongue can taste airborne particles to help counter his hearing deficit when tracking the source of a sound, along with his increased sensitivity to vibrations. The snake tongue does add a hint of a hiss to Omron’s voice. He also has more vertebrae than normal humans, which makes him incredibly flexible and capable of far more spectacular acrobatic feats. He has increased strength also as a result of his metamorphosis. Omron is immune to all cobra venoms and can communicate with most snakes. Biological Profile Appearance Omron stands at a full six feet, three inches. The hood, when extended, makes him seem a few inches taller. He is a hundred and seventy pounds of lean muscle from all the acrobatics he does. His skin is a light olive color with a barely visible scale pattern. Omron will sometimes wear a bronzer to hide his ‘scales’ when dealing with people outside the circus but does not wear contact to hide his green snake eyes. He typically keeps his head shaved. Around the circus, Omron is either wearing his snake charmer uniform or his acrobatic singlet. He is usually practicing when back in the tents. He wears normal people clothes when not on circus business.as toned his body, but his duties at the Temples have prevented him from becoming as thick as regular smiths. Personality Omron is very protective of the Circus and everyone in it. He will figuratively and literally lash out at anyone who insults them. On the other hand, he can be very charming. He has a lot of street smarts from running errands for the Circus. Book smarts is another matter. Biology and music come naturally to him, but he struggles in other subjects. History Most children wish of running away to join the circus. Omron was discovered in a carriage outside the main Omron Circus tent, and so he always lived with the carnies. He never wished of running away to join a normal family. The true Omrons tried to find the baby’s next of kin, but none were ever found. Child Services deemed the circus owners worthy caretakers and let them foster the child. The baby quickly responded to Omron, so the owners never tried to give him any other name. The carnies served as his aunts, uncles, and teachers. He learned to juggle at the same time he was learning how to count and read. Omron did attend public school for his high school education. He found it harder to fit in with the other kids, especially since he only had one name. Since he had practiced with the circus acrobats for years, the Omrons encouraged him to join the school’s gymnastics team to learn from other professionals. He kept in shape during the off season with competitive swimming. What Omron really loved were snakes. After doing his homework, the student would watch the circus snake charmer make the cobras weave with the motion of the flute. The charmer taught Omron him everything he knew about the art. Omron then excelled in biology. He got an associate’s degree after high school but went on to perform for the Circus for a few years. When the charmer suffered a non-snake related injury, Omron filled in for him. He took on the name Adder after that performance. Then the Shift happened. Life went on pretty much as normal for the carnies. It was probably because of them that Omron handled his metamorphosis so well. Most of them had been considered ‘freaks’ before the Shift that they were able to provide what little support he needed. Omron actually enjoyed the change. He felt stronger, more limber, and more agile than ever before. It made him a better performer. The thing that scared him the most one day was when the performing snakes started talking to him. Omron found out why Eve was so tempted by the Devil in Eden. They really were intelligent creatures.